sugar_rush_racersfandomcom-20200213-history
Pandora Winterpop
Pandora Winterpop Wazowski is Adorabeezle and Mike's little sister. She is the protologist of the fanfiction: Sugar Rush University. Appearance Pandora is a ten year old girl that has the same outfit as Adorabeezle but in turquoise and purple colorings instead. She has teal hair, green eyes and cerise skin. Unlike a regular recolor, Pandora has major differences in appearance. First, she doesn't have the American flag fashion like Adorabeezle, she has a blank black shirt and a black cupcake wrapper skirt without any spots. Personality Pandora is a curious girl who has never eaten candy before. She is considered a racer but was programmed to be a strong scarer instead. Because of her big overbite and hideous green eyes, Pandora fears she is becoming a creature instead of a monster. Pandora may have been newborn, but she is very intelligent and able to scale the highest roars of MU. She is a good student, adding As to her report card. However, Pandora is quite sensitive and is very bossy when it comes to Sugar Rush and racing. Pandora is too overconfident, which resulted her plunging down a dangerous shortcut, saved by Adorabeezle in the process. She has a horrid backstory, revealed by Cynder that she was originally an old hag who was a major threat to Skylands. When the Skylanders defeated her, they threw away her code into MU's dump. Later, an insane monster brought it back and changed her appearance completely, resulting the creation of Pandora. But Adorabeezle, Mike, and Sonia had fixed it and the rampaging witch was permanently Pandora Winterpop forever. Later, Vanellope realized Pandora's destruction and banished her to MU. Pandora accepted her punishment but said one last goodbye to her former sister. She then devoted her life to studying Pixar's magic. Backround Pandora first appeared in Chapter 7 as a crystal, who was an example to scaring. But then, Adorabeezle tripped while everyone was examining it closely, and she flew into the crystal. Then the crystal took form of Pandora and she became a character. Although she was programmed to be Adorabeezle's little sister, she was a strong scarer instead. She always dreamed of racing but despite her scaring, she never made it to a race. That made her unleash her rage, becoming of what's known as Shadoron, her evil scare form. But Adorabeezle and Mike fixed her code, taking out the racing ability, causing Shadoron to change back into Pandora. Pandora then knew she could never be a racer but Shadoron helped her realize her true self belongs in Monsters University. She said one last good bye to her sister, Adorabeezle and she officially became Mike's little sister, which made her Pandora Winterpop Wazowski. Pokemon on Hand (for upcoming fanfic: The Sinnoh Region) *Froslass (evolved from Snorunt) Gallery Racing Pan.jpg|Pandora racing. Pandora race.jpg Twister.jpg|Pandora waving Pandora stand.jpg|Today's going to be a great day! Pandora's kart.jpg|Pandora's kart, the Snow Blizzard Pandora in Adorabeezle's pose.jpg|Pandora in Adorabeezle's pose. Pandora staring at the billboard.jpg|I want to see my name right up there and right now. Pandora banner.jpg|Pandora's name. Pandora by me.png|Pandora by Cynder Rush. Hey! What's going on here?!.jpg|Pandora: (far left) Hey! Where's everyone going?! The race is about to begin! Trivia *Pandora's nickname is "Pandy". *Pandora appears to be close friends with Adorabeezle, Fuchisa, and Mike. *Pandora's real name is Pandora Winterpop Wazowski. *She is voice actored by Tara Strong, who also voice actored Flashwing in the Skylanders series. *Even though she is considered a racer, she is programmed to be a scarer instead. Category:Adoracynder's fanon racers Category:Females